karakuri_zoushi_ayatsuri_sakonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hell of the Egyptian Pharaoh's Curse
DANGER! Spoiler ahead! This is a page that gives whole information about the case/arc of: The Hell of the Egyptian Pharaoh's curse. Alibis of the characters included in this chapter: * Hamada was witnessed at the bus stop near his home after 7:30. It takes one hour from his home to get to the museum. * The secretary, Takahashi, went to stay with her family the night before and came straight to work the next day. She also got breakfast around 8 o'clock at the station's coffee shop. She was recorded by the coffee shop's camera and it matches the time stamp on her receipt. * The security chief was calling in his status report to his company. He was talking with the company for a long time. The company even confirmed it. * Isshiki's home is in the suburbs an hour and a half away from the museum. Around 8:45, Kisaragi made a call to "Isshiki's home" in accordance with their policy when the director's absent. It was impossible to get back home in time, 45 minutes, after the estimated time of death (which was 8:00 am) and to answer the phone. * Kisaragi left home around 7 o'clock but there are no witnesses. The pharaoh's sword was taken as evidence and was impossible to be taken back in due time for the special private exhibition. The scholars/specialists were looking forward to seeing it. After Sakon asked his aunt, Kaoruko, to get a specialist to examine the sword, it is believed to be a fake. It would take longer for an in-depth analysis but the probability of it being fake is high. It seems that the murderer used the sword as a murder weapon in order to avoid having it looked at by the scholars. Kisaragi heard sirens while he was calling Isshiki. According to Isshiki's landlord, Isshiki usually listens to classical music in the morning. But, during the day of the murder, there was no classical music to be heard from his house. It was also very quiet around that day and there was no sirens going off near his house at the time during the morning when he was being called. The night before the end of investigation (Sakon was given 24 hours to prove his mentor, Kisaragi, is innocent), Takashi doubted and asked a mysterious "figure" if she could trust him. After they kissed, and she starts walking off, a statue fell on her and she died. Takashi is discovered to be Isshiki's girlfriend. It also seems that she lives close to the museum. The phone lines have been tampered with (someone changed the numbers). The phone messes up the extension numbers if moved even slightly. The 789 got switched with 123 so it looked like this Instead of Isshiki knew of this and switched the phones so that when he's called on by Kisaragi the morning the body's been found, he'd be able to answer through Takashi's phone. If the 789 got switched to 123, the phone number that was supposed to be Isshiki's number becomes Takashi's phone number. When Isshiki's alibi got broken by Sakon, he panicked and hold a knife to Sakon's neck, making Sakon his hostage. While Isshiki was trying to escape using Kaoruko's car, Sakon used Takashi's voice to confuse Isshiki and make him drop his guard. When Isshiki tried to attack Sakon for confusing him and using Takashi's voice, Kisaragi came to Sakon's rescue and threw Isshiki on his back to the ground. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE GROUND! JK. Taengmanok (talk) 19:42, October 23, 2015 (UTC) While being arrested, Isshiki said that the director, Yuuki Mari, laughed at him for making a mistake of buying a fake sword.